


Eight o'clock.  The Stork Club.

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's there, waiting.  Eight o'clock.  The Stork Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight o'clock.  The Stork Club.

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble written after seeing the film again.

Peggy's there, waiting. Eight o'clock. The Stork Club.

She has a drink in one hand and doesn't know if she'll be able to make it through the rest of the night.

Standing next to the bar, she watches as couples enter, arms wrapped around one another. After the first hour the bartender stops asking what she likes and silently places another whiskey by her hand.

No one else knows she's going to be there so when a hand reaches out and touches her arm, she spins around, her eyes wide, her heart full of hope.

She tries not to look disappointed when Howard shrugs at her. "I'm sorry," he says, but she isn't sure whether he's apologizing for making her jump or not being who they both wanted him to be. They stand next to each other, a million miles apart, and don't say any of the things they need to.

His hand drops from her arm and she realizes that she misses the warmth of his fingers on her skin. She looks into his eyes, seeing her own broken heart reflected, and wonders how she never noticed before.

Reaching for his hand, they walk together towards the dance floor.


End file.
